Do You?
by hakitamintsu uchnamsen
Summary: It's a certain Uchiha's wedding day. T for language.


Hi, everyone, I'm back with another fanfic.

Guess what…

IT'S A SASUNARU!

Well, I think it is anyway…

I can't tell the difference between SasuNaru and NaruSasu…

Please tell me if I have any timeline issues… and R&R!

Do You?

"Do you, Sasuke Uchiha, accept Naruto Uzumaki as your civil partner for as long as you live?"

'Hmmm…. Do I?'

Well… in the beginning…I guess I was a bit rough…but now that I look back on it, you could say I was playing hard to get!

Wait…

Sasuke! What is wrong with you?!

Anyway…

I only had eyes for Itachi. Sakura was nothing to me and Naruto…always seemed to get in the way!

But I didn't know it would lead to this…

And that kiss…

Don't tell anyone… but… *sigh*if I'm honest with myself, **maybe, just maybe** there was the tiniest part in me that enjoyed it….

God damn it, what have I done?

I still acted cool after that but seeing Sakura beat up Naruto… I was more pissed off than scared!

How could she do that? I was starting to think that I shouldn't have the decency to know this woman!

When we became Team 7…when I heard I was with Naruto…my heart skipped a beat.

I was with Naruto!

As for Sakura…as long as she didn't get in the way, then…

Anyway, Naruto shouted that he shouldn't be with a loser like him.

Well…!

Our sensei was late and when he finally decided to show up, he asked us to introduce ourselves.

Sakura: *Giggle, giggle, stare, stare, giggle*

Me: 'Ugh…Girls…'

Naruto: "Ramen, ramen, more ramen, I WANNA BE HOKAGE!"

Me: 'He is so cute…and adorable!'

Me: "I am **THE** Sasuke Uchiha. Don't like too much. Hate tons. Don't have a dream **because** that's for… **idiots**. *Pauses to glare intensely at Naruto*. Anyway, my **ambition** is to…*Pauses for dramatic effect and to stop thinking **stuff** about Naruto* …to kill a certain **someone…** "

After finding out that the cute orange ball of fluff…

AHEM! GET YOURSELF TOGETHER, SASUKE!

Anyway, after finding out that **he** sucks at doing missions - because he wants to be better than me (I'm Naruto's goal… Yay!) – our first proper mission arrived. We were to protect a drunken, condescending, retard whose attitude was that of a bastard's. A very accurate description if I do say so myself.

After a little walk, danger approached. Long story short: Kakashi "disappeared", Naruto was a cute chicken (so adorable!) whilst I was a hero saving jumpsuit's life, and Sakura tried to copy me just without being awesome. Kakashi then "reappeared" and finished the job.

I got some praise from 2, got shouted at from the other (I don't know why but it pleasures me when he's angry).

As we all know the main course comes after the starter, and here he was. The big catch: Zabuza Momochi, the "demon" of the Hidden Mist.

He was powerful and I was scared. But Naruto was there. He stood up for me and showed me that whatever the threat you face it hands on.

God, I sound like Hinata…

With him out of the way and the drunken cunty-ass ****head home, it was time for some proper training.

Well, proper training for genin by a lazy non-motivational prick.

Sakura got an A* (nailed it first time) and I was kind of…mixed about that.

I mean I was happy that I didn't have to worry about her but after Naruto paying so much attention to us all... shouldn't her swelled head pick up some form of encouragement from him? Will her swelled head always stay in fangirl mode?

Anyway, it was a duel to the death between him and me. I was tired and yet he was still going! And he got info from Sakura!

I tried to ask him but he wouldn't tell me. Jerk! You can't have a one up on me!

We got home, puked up dinner and went out to train again.

But before that there was a story. Didn't concern me much.

Eventually, we made it to the top of the tree. And as soon as we had, big fish came back, with a little fish.

But it's sometimes the small things that take up the most room.

Like how significant the guy in the mask would really be.

Like how the stupidest entrances are the biggest help.

And like how far I would go for a certain Naruto…

DON'T MAKE A RHYMING FOOL OF YOURSELF **ALL THE TIME** , SASUKE!

Anyway, some creepy guys showed up from the Land of Sand.

Me being me, I threw a pebble at them.

Yep.

That's right.

A pebble.

A ninja must see underneath the underneath, right?

So all in all, I made Naruto angry (again!), have his stupid, needy disciples lose faith in him, make me the ultra-super cool guy and made an interesting rival.

Anyway, the Chunin exams, they…were interesting.

The written test was a joke. They made me feel **slightly** stupid. But thank Kami it was a flux.

The second round: The Forest of Death.

Hmm, the Forest of Death.

..That too was interesting.

Let me explain.

That snaky mother****in' Uchiha pedo… let's say… gave me a parting gift. Little did I know, it would drive me crazy, more insane than I could ever imagine.

Finally, the one-on-one preliminaries.

That mark was killing me, it took all my strength not to slump to the floor in pain.

And not even Sakura's words could deter me.

Fate was lucky to me then, as I was up first.

That dark glasses kid had me swinging on the edge of every single rope. But **I** am Sasuke Uchiha, a worthy holder of the Sharingan eye, and this particular eye had caught a boy called Rock Lee use a move named 'Shadow of the Dancing Leaf'.

That move, ultimately, was my victory.

I didn't see anyone else since I was busy getting _it_ sealed away. But I knew that Naruto had won, and boy was I glad he won.

..I mean, he seemed like a good opponent to me…yeah.

It looked like I was against that redhead from the Sand. I wanted to fight him from the moment I saw him so my need wasn't for nothing.

It was a month of vigorous training and when the day came, we were late. But it was a freaking epic entrance, so…

But seriously, that sand guy was creepy. I remember when looking into his eyes when I performed the Chidori, those…those were the eyes of a beast.

He escaped along with his teammates and I followed in hot pursuit.

We fought and as I showed more and more need to beat the guy, every time we clashed, the monster grew.

Kakashi said that I was limited to 2 Chidoris a day. But my will was stronger than that. And the curse mark seized its opportunity.

I was immobilized, out alone in the open, and that guy was going to kill me any second then.

But Naruto showed up and saved me.

I guess…I guess you could say I was grateful, but he…he always got in the way and it annoyed me so much. It was like…he was getting stronger…stronger than **me**.

In the end, Naruto fought and won. But what got me was the fact that…I could relate to them both. And, in my heart, an unknown…thing struck me.

Passing day by passing day, Naruto kept growing in my mind. It bugged me. It bugged me **_so much_**. So me being me, I tracked him down.

 ** _And guess who I found…_**

 ** _Freaking Itachi._**

 ** _My bastard of an older brother._**

All feelings that I had just disappeared away. It wasn't a melting kind of sensation, it was more of an overtaking one.

An overtaking rage, that's what it was, and man, was it boiling up inside me.

I lost all common sense, and like a mad bull, I charged.

But bad things happen when you act before thinking. I didn't notice anyone; my eyes were once again locked on one familiar target: Itachi.

I didn't even notice Naruto, trying to stop them for me with the Nine-Tails chakra.

In the end, I got beat up bad.

Really bad.

And I thought that enough was enough.

I felt like I **had** to beat Naruto, or I'd never catch up to Itachi.

Unfortunately, I was still stuck in the hospital, but who cares? Who cares about blasted hospitals?!

 **I** am **SASUKE UCHIHA!**

Ggh… Stop…You changed, didn't you...?

And so, Naruto and I… had our little scrape…and, honestly, it filled me up with pleasure. It happened every time I fought with him.

Even after I left the village (due to the crazy mark), there was undying part of me that thought I still had a connection with Naruto.

And I tried desperately to shrug it off, doing the most… the craziest things.

Like fooling a Sannin, that I was training with him because of his mark, when, really, I knew his motives.

But guess what… Naruto came back.

He was still as childish as ever ***blushes slightly*** but I annihilated them… as if to say "BACK OFF!"

I played with his dreams, and ran.

We'd meet and then I'd run.

I'd keep on running.

And I didn't understand.

Was it an instinct of mine? Was there some kind of true face I didn't want to show him?

But as time went on, Naruto just kept on getting stronger and stronger. Single-handedly nearly defeating an Akatsuki member…

But I didn't respond without a fight. After all, I _had_ defeated one of the _legendary Sannin._

Our rivalry just continued, without us even being there.

I went and… urm…killed...yeah…I definitely killed Deidara.

And Itachi…yep…he definitely had no illness which made him take 20-30 pills just to stay alive and to see me. It definitely had no role in the fact that it took a hold of him during, and nearing the end of, our fight. Yep…

But then I heard that my strong boy Naruto… **I mean…** Naruto had taken down the leader of the Akatsuki by himself.

I was anguished and infuriated! How? When he had always been stronger than me…

It was another one of those things that I didn't understand…Had he learnt some crazy new power?

Anyway…

A guy under the alias of 'Madara Uchiha' somehow managed to pick me up from my fight with Itachi.

And dropped one hell of a bombshell on me.

Everything that I had believed in was a lie.

Itachi **_didn't_** kill nearly the whole Uchiha clan just to test my strength, power and hate.

The Uchiha were blamed for _every_ crime there was in Konoha, so the Uchiha decide to stage a _coup d'etat._

Basically, it was a plan to overthrow Konoha.

However, Itachi didn't agree with that.

Long story short, Danzo gave Itachi an ultimatum: kill all Uchihas but me or let me get killed in a war.

He couldn't risk the latter.

He didn't want a war.

He didn't want me to die.

But he also didn't want the former.

Alas, it had to be done.

And **I** had to find this son-of-a-bitch Danzo freak.

Luckily, for me, weren't too far away from the Five Kage Summit's location. Also, that was where _my_ _ **prey**_ was.

And he was covered in disdain. Covered in rot. Covered in **filth.**

With all those Sharingan on him, it made me _sick._

And I was rejoicing in his death.

Or maybe his murder…

Anyway, I loved just standing in that sanity and glory.

However, we all know that any success is short-lived.

Sakura had to come and ruin my party. It was fun, too…

This girl is what in society is known as a _nuisance_. Her rambling was bullshit. The same thing over and over again.

Listen, woman! Love is a fucked up, stupid feeling! It makes you INSANE! It makes you love-struck for useless reasons! Find yourself another slut **_because_** , **bitch** , I won't be making you a prostitute _ANY_ time soon.

I gave her and Kakashi a piece of my mind and skill.

Yet Naruto conflicts me.

I want to beat his ass up REAL bad. However, my feelings, I was hindering myself.

So we settled for a Chidori vs. Rasengan clash.

I didn't see Naruto for quite a while. By that time, war had approached and surrounded us. I settled my problems and sought for the good in me. Unbeknownst to me, the people around me had helped me see any of that.

With that in mind, I chased to get to the front line.

But I took a detour.

I saw Itachi.

And long story short, we messed up that hell of an idiot Kabuto.

I got to the main battlefield, and truth be told, there was a part of me that felt good fighting alongside these people again. I…missed them.

I no longer held a grudge against anyone.

To me anyway.

I thought about my new way of living. It made sense. I had experienced the most pain and because of it, I should know what goes and what doesn't. How? By becoming Hokage.

It's no childish dream people thought it was. I was going to shape this whole world. A revolution was due.

However, no-one saw eye to eye with me.

I didn't care. I have the most power, I can do what as I please. That's how it's been for generations on end.

Why disagree with **_me_** _now_?

We ended the war. Yeah… I don't feel like explaining it all.

In the end, I put the Tailed Beast under my control. That sparked a reaction from the blonde.

He fell straight into my plan: eradication.

He was the most annoying, yet he would affect me the most. So I would end him. That way, everything else would be so easy.

However getting rid of the punk was hard. It wasn't the fact that he was strong. It was because he was persistent and stubborn.

Like me.

And at times, it _hurt_ **so** much when I fought him. Screw the thunderstorm we created. The emotions, the personal feelings came into play.

They held me back.

And his words sunk in, just as hard as his attacks.

I didn't know what to think or feel. But I could see and feel myself joining. Standing by his side.

So what was the point of continuing? After all, he _was_ supposed to be my rival, even in stubbornness.

But we were also friends.

And that was all that mattered.

So why am I here, getting married to him?

Because he made me feel exactly how I felt with Itachi.

I wanted to spend time with him.

Because I felt like he was my other half. He was just what I needed.

If my world was without Naruto, then,it wouldn't even exist.

We were equal in everything. So why not let it stay like that?

So what if I'm gay? Feelings are what matter.

So what if I sound like Hinata? I'm luckier than her.

And I'm not afraid to show it.

"Well then, do you Sasuke Uchiha? Do you accept Naruto Uzumaki as your lifelong partner?"

I breathed out a sigh.

"Yeah. Yeah I do"

His face lighting up was enough for me. It was an indication of love for me.

For the first time, in a long time, I smiled.

So what if Sakura was here? These are my feelings, loser. Respect them.

"You may now kiss…"

And I kissed like I never had.

With all my heart.

With all my passion.

With all my love for a blonde with whiskers.

Naruto Uzumaki.

I never expected this.

But I've always loved you, I think.

And you'd better believe it.


End file.
